Love In The Sweetest Of Places
by Bunny-Girl2869
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't just a Fairy Tail mage but also the Prince of Magnolia and what if Lucy was a baker who was told that she would one day save Magnolia. Can Natsu really find love in the sweetest of places. There is mentions of sex and there will be sex later on in the story. If you don't like it don't read it. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Flashlogue

**My first fanfic so please review lots and lots I would really like to have and comments or suggestions you may have.**

**Another thing I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! I really wish I did but all rights go towards Hiro Mashima for creating this amazing series.**

**Now it might confuse some but for the first chapter it will be a flashback/prologue I hope it makes sense again my first time actually writing a fanfic but I hope you like it. And I might change it to rated M but for now it will stay T because there is mentions of sex and swearing. **

**Now own to the story.**

The Flashlogue

She didn't understand why she had been called to the palace, she was just going about minding her own business at the job she adored. (**You know in the shows where they have that funny sound going with the flashback this is kind of what is happening here.) **Lucy was dealing with a costumer that morning at her and her guardian's cake shop called _The Cake Emporium_ it was obvious that today would be a challenging because from the minute she and Ms. Spetto had arrived to start baking the days batches and found that they were low on sugar; Lucy just knew that if one bad thing happened that day then everything would have followed. She was right from two staff members calling in sick to Erza having one of those extreme sweet days today was just not going to be her day. You see Erza only worked in the little cake shop because she loved cakes and anything sweet, so when one of these days hit they hit hard.

The first time Erza had one of these days she almost made the shop have to close at 12 o'clock because she had eaten almost every sweet there was not to mention scaring away the costumers. That was one brutal day. Ms. Spetto tried to make the girl stop but the red head ended up almost giving the little old lady a heart attack. She got really scary when she got like this I mean she could probably make even the toughest of mages tremble in fear, maybe even running for the highest mountain screaming for their mommy's. With that the costumers named her Titania Erza or the Fairy Queen. Lucy thought because she could be sweet and so kind one minute to deadly and terrifying the next. Lucy shivered at the thought.

"Erza stop eating all the cakes please." Said the scared older women pulling while also pulling Lucy from her thoughts.

" Bmut mit's sooomj goomd!" cried Ezra stuffing her face with another strawberry tart.

"Yeah, so we make the best cakes in all of the Kingdom of Magnolia but if you keep eating all the merch Erza we won't have anything to sell, then we might end up going out of business. We could lose the shop and no longer make any of those delicious sweets you like so much then what would all of us do." Added the blonde who had just finished dealing with a costumer.

It was true after her mom and dad died one of which was from an incurable illness to her father dyeing of heartbreak. Lucy had been left in the care of her only relative left her mother's godmother. She owned the shop before but it wasn't doing very well, but when Lucy arrived with 6 years of watching and being taught by her dad on how to run a business she took what she learned and turned this almost out of business cake shop and turned it into Magnolia's best. People all across the kingdom came to this shop to buy goods. It had grown from just a little shabby shop with only one lacrima mixer and oven with only being able to afford Ms. Spetto and Lucy working in the kitchen; and changed it into one that now had a kitchen using other building that was beside the shop that was connected to the shop. The back of the shop was all kitchen with over 6 lacrima mixers and a VERY big wall oven, they could now also afford to hire 5 more bakers who helped decorate and bake all the sweets except certain recipes that only Erza, Lucy and Ms. Spetto knew. A family secret. The Front of the shop was even better they now had it decorated modernly with just a hint of the vintage vibe that came with the fact that both buildings were in the old part of town. They had giant glass display cases to show all the cakes, cookies and any other sweet thing they happened to make. So really this was all Lucy and Ms. Spetto had and Lucy would do anything for it. So Erza eating all the sweets was not an option.

"L..l..look Erza… how about…after we close shop you can have anything left. Ok?" The terrified women asked feeling a bit braver now that Lucy had spoken back to the she-devil.

"Really! I could really have the rest of it!" squealed the red head with a child-like smile so big you would have thought it was Christmas.

"There is one condition though you still have to sell as many cakes as possible or you only get a quarter of what's left." Lucy added knowing that if she didn't that Erza would try and scare away all the costumers so no one bought any cake.

"Fine," huffed the now disappointed Erza.

Then the bell chimed over top of the door signaling that a new costumer had arrived.

"Welcome to _The cake Emporium _what get I do for you today madam," Erza smiled to the new visitor and with that Lucy knew everything would be alright.

Lucy went and checked out all the inventory that was in the display case and noticed that they were running low on the macadamien heavens which were one of the recipes only the three girls working up front know how to make. Lucy looked up to see what Erza and Ms. Spetto were doing. Seeing that they were both dealing with costumers Lucy decided to go make them herself.

Walking in the back she smiled at all the bakers seeing them all hard at working stopping to give advice to a few along the way to were her personal station was. When she arrived she decided to make a batch of 36 dozen they were there best sellers anyway. She started adding and measuring all the ingredients needed. She started to lose track of time. This always happened when she started baking even when she had become Ms. Spetto's apprentice. She had always done things like this; it was her happy place going deep into thought and just remembering the past sometimes even the future. She had been scolded several times to get out of her head but no matter who said it nothing could be changed, no would be able to change her not even her future soul mate. Yes Lucy Heartfilia did in fact dream about someday finding the person for her. She always remembered the stories her mama used to read to her. She remembered that prince charming would always come to rescue his beloved princess or to slay the dragon; but to Lucy she thought the dragon was misunderstood, he would stand be the tower for long and tenuous nights protecting the princess no matter what happened he would protect the princess from any harm even at the cost of his life. She always cried when the dragon would die telling her mama it wasn't fair that the princess should've stayed with the dragon. Dragons were just the most misunderstood creature in all the kingdoms and Lucy thought that is was not fair to think that.

_Lucy's POV:_

It made sense that I thought this. I did in fact live in the Kingdom of Magnolia. You see Magnolia was ruled by the great Dragon of Fire Igneel and his wife the Sky Dragon Queen Grandine. They were both original all human but they both found a rock; this rock only shows itself to those who were dubbed worthy of the power it possessed. The Dragon Rock. Now I thought it was a bit strange that a rock. You know a rock the thing that hurts like hell when thrown at you that can't breathe or move without someone or something pushing it; could actually grant certain people it chose, who were worthy to be able to turn into a full sized fire ( or whatever element they are ) breathing dragon. Again people a ROCK gave them the power to turn into a hulking 40-ft tall scale covered body and soar through the air like a ginormous bird. But that was what history said how they got their powers but how they became King and Queen that is completely a different story.

You see for years Magnolia was just a country with not real person in charge of it governors I guess you could say. Who really were just there to make sure the country wasn't taken over by one of those big kingdoms thinking that because they had a king that they could beat Magnolia's Magic Army or MMA for short. Everyone lived in peace. At least that's what the History book says. Ms. Spetto said that Magnolia was always under some sort of war. But no one could beat the MMA. But that all changed one day when for the first time ever someone was actually able to take down an MMA Admiral. That was the day when Magnolia went to war with Veronica. That kingdom was about 10xsmaller then Magnolia but that is what they wanted you to believe. They strategized and for a while started actually winning against Magnolia. The kingdom was scared, devastated even. Magnolia had no one to turn to for guidance and that is when two apparently devilishly handsome (again I am going on what Ms. Spetto told me) young men that went by the names of Igneel Dragneel and Metalicana Redfox. They told everyone to calm down that the dragons had now arrived and were going to take care of everything. They did keep to their word if that was any consolation, you know besides the fact that they literally destroyed Veronica. I went there once for a class trip a couple years ago and it was leveled the place is still not allowed to be lived on yet. It's actually really sad if you think about it. Anyway the people were so grateful that they decided to make one of the two men king hoping that with their leadership Magnolia might be able to avoid something like this occurring again. Many people actually believed that it would start a full out brawl between the two dragons but it didn't Metalicana said that Igneel could rule Magnolia. He didn't really like the idea of having to listen to other people's problems and with that King Igneel was crowned and Metalicana was appointed the head of the MMA except somehow he weaseled his way out of having to talk to people or give speeches kind of weird if you think about it. That was around 27 years ago.

The Queen on the other hand is a classic; she was the head doctor of the castle the king gets hurt in "training" with Lord Metalicana is sent to Grandine who heals him right up with her dragon magic. Ba-ta boom ba-ta bing they turn out to be mates. Whatever that is. Apparently it's when she smells differently which shows him that she is his mate. I mean who would want that I gut come up to you and says "Hey beautiful, you smell lets go have lots and lots of hot sweaty sex because you're my mate," I mean seriously yuck. But that's what I at least think what happens. Anyway couple months later the Kingdom is throwing I huge wedding then several years later the future leader of our magnificent kingdom is born the one and only Prince Natsu Dragneel then 8 years later Princess Wendy was born.

_General POV:_

Lucy was just finishing putting the rest of the cookies in the oven when she heard Ms. Spetto calling her to the front of the shop. She yelled a quick "just a minute" and finished placing the cookies in the oven. Lucy walked out from the kitchen and saw three people in dark cloaks standing in the middle of the store. The one in the middle was tiny compared to the other two on the left and right. Lucy looked around and saw that for a strange reason the shop looked almost closed and then she saw the sign that showed if they were open/closed flipped to the closed side. This started to get Lucy worried.

"What's wrong ?" Lucy asked the lady.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia I presume." The man on the right said his voice reminded Lucy of metal scraping against each other.

"That depends, who are you?" Erza said standing tall ready to re-quip if she needed. The one thing Lucy had learned not to mess with Erza on was protecting her and , the shop and her strawberry shortcake with chocolate chunks. The last time someone messed with even one of them they ended up in the hospital for 6 months.

The man on the left chuckled. Which sounded more like chimes in the wind then some tall scary guy in a black cloak.

"Your either brave or extremely stupid." The man on the left said removing his cloak.

"And you either have a death wish or a wish to get your ass kicked by Titania Erza." Lucy whispered to know one is particular but the two men she at least hoped they were men looked at her in shock and then glanced over at Erza who had now re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Their eyes grew bigger than saucers and both started to sweat at just the look she was giving them.

"Erza you promised no more fighting in the shop if you do that I will have no choice but to fire you, then press charges against you for damaging my shop and I like you to much to even think about that so turn back to normal NOW!" demanded for the first time ever she actually sounded angry which only meant that these people must mean business.

Erza reluctantly changed back still glaring daggers at the two men and small child who still hadn't said a word. Then a voice started speaking in a polite yet snuck up manner.

"You have no idea who you girls are picking a fight with." The voice said. Lucy sated looking around for it but realized it was closer to the ground so she leaned over the counter top and sure enough a small white cat in clothes was there.

"No I don't but that's only because you are all wearing or were wearing hoods over your faces I can now see two men but for who you two little one are I have no idea. How about I give you two each a cookie for you to take off those hoods any kind you want." Lucy said to the little kid and small cat.

"You can't just give away a bribe like that it is in no way lady like," replied the cat

"I don't know about bribe more like to make you smile. Now then let's see how about I give you two a tootle which is a tart filled with strawberry cream and fresh chopped walnuts on top. Neither of you are allergic to nuts are you?" Lucy asked the two little ones who both shook their heads she headed them each a tootle and even gave one to the two scary extremely pierced men beside them. Both men looked identical from there long black wavy hair to how they had a stone like feature to their faces which had more piecing's then skin. The minute they each took a bit they groaned in ecstasy of the taste that was filling their mouths.

"So how about taking that hood off now," Lucy suggested. The smaller one lifted its hand, no her hand Lucy figured out that the person in the middle was a little girl. Finally when the hood was drawn from her head stood a little girl with bright blue straight hair and the biggest, brightest smile Lucy had ever seen. It lit up her whole face with her adorable little nose the smile reached her eyes big brown adorable eyes. Then it hit her.

"Holy shit you're the princess." Lucy swore eyes now wide from shock. The next thing she felt has a hard slap on the back of her head.

"Lucy I raised you better than to use language like that!" Ms. Spetto hissed while glaring close enough to rival Erza's.

While Lucy was rubbing her head she heard laughter knowing it was from the two men who she now believed were Gajeel and Metalicana Redfox the leaders of the guards for the palace. Lucy mumbled a small I'm sorry trying to forget what she just said in front of the little princess.

"That's ok Miss Heartfilia, we should probably tell you though why we are here first," the little girl said but you could see she was trying not to laugh.

"And why are you here? Not to sound rude or anything I'm just curious. And just call me Lucy it sounds weird being called Miss Heartfilia." She making sure she added something to make sure she wasn't scolded again.

"Anyway Bunnygirl we are here because it would seem that Carla here had a vision that involved you." Gajeel said gaining a raised eyebrow from everyone in the room but his for the name he had just called Lucy.

"Yes this vision showed me you saving are kingdom Lucy and so we did some research on your background and since you don't know how to use magic and are the kingdoms future savior we are here to take you with use to the palace to start your training." Metalicana stated like it was the easiest thing to have said.

"Wait what! You can't be serious here you expect me to believe that I am going to be some savior of the kingdom… ahahahahaha! You've got to be kidding me all I know how to do is bake and read a lot. I know nothing about anything you are talking about it's just hilarious." Lucy starts laughing until tears are streaming down her face. Then she realizes that they are serious and stops.

"Wait you can't actually believe that can you?" she asks the still straight faced men who hadn't even twitched while she was laughing her ass off.

"Lucy you have two options either you come with us willingly or we take you bake to the palace by force which is it. Not to mention we could also report to the king that the only way to get you to come with us is to same that this shop needs to be shut down." He simply stated the threat clear as day to Lucy either do what they want or lose the one thing you have left.

**That is the end of my first chapter what did you think love it hate it? Please review give me your input. Yes it is kind of slow to start but please give it a shot and remember review, review, review!**

**Thanks **


	2. The Drunk Psychopath

**Hey everyone thanks for all the follows and reviews. It really gets you in the mood to write more. So here's another chapter to Love in The Sweetest Of Places.**

**Remember I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**Oh and review, review, review lots of those if you could please. :D**

**Now then on with the story.**

_Recap:_

"_Lucy you have two options either you come with us willingly or we take you bake to the palace by force which is it. Not to mention we could also report to the king that the only way to get you to come with us is to same that this shop needs to be shut down." He simply stated the threat clear as day to Lucy either do what they want or lose the one thing you have left._

**(Now then remember the flashback/prologue we are back from that in this chapter so I guess you could say present time.)**

The Drunk Psychopath

_Lucy's POV:_

So now you know how I got on this stupid carriage I had no choice in the matter. I will do anything for our shop even if it means having to be brought to the palace. But one good thing that came out of this is Erza came along with me; when we were informed that I would be going to the palace she said the only way that she would allow that is if someone she knew was there to protect me. They both agreed immediately you know because Erza had two swords at each of their throats with murder in her eyes. Suffice to say they both said yes. So Erza and I packed are things and are now on are way to a castle I REALLY don't want to go to. Not to mention they actually believe that I will save the kingdom I mean seriously this is just like the magical rock, I can't do anything to help the kingdom. Unless you know baking is involved than I could totally save the kingdom. On a scale to 1/10 what do you think my chances of that happening are?

_General POV:_

While Lucy stared out into nothing the scenery was becoming more vibrant. They were now passing through fields with hundreds of poppies in the fields. Erza was taking note of everything that was going on from what the two guards were doing to what was exactly going on outside. The way Erza was acting you could say that she thought of herself as Lucy's bodyguard. Lucy not being able or even knowing how to use magic made it extremely dangerous for her and Erza wasn't going to let anything happen to Lucy.

All of a sudden the carriage stopped aimlessly Gajeel and Metalicana both held out there arms to catch the princess and Erza doing the same for Lucy. Not sensing anything Erza got up giving Lucy a look as if to say "stay put or else." This caused Lucy to shiver and not in a good way. Erza quickly summoned a sword and slowly opened the carriage door. Metalicana following closely behind her. You could tell that he was getting ready to shift into full dragon his skin was now all metal plated scales and his eyes were a vicious white. He was sniffing the air, and with every whiff his body grew tenser. Someone dangerous was lurking outside the carriage. They slowly stepped out of the carriage soon Erza and the dragon were out of sight. Lucy looked over at the princess who seemed frightened a little even Carla was trying to be brave but you could tell who ever was out there was not someone to mess with.

"You can tell whose out there can't you princess. Who is it you can tell me." She whispered close to the little blue haired girl.

The little girl nodded "Her name is Cana. She is a women from my big brothers gang, she is a drunk you see and nothing can really get her drunk at all but when she does it is not pretty. She turns into this monster who has really scary eyes and if you try to take the alcohol away…" the blunette gulped audibly "she beats the snout out of you. I saw it happen to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel she they were on bed rest for almost 3 months so if she is here it must be really bad." She squeaked out when the girls started hearing the yelling and screaming coming from outside of the carriage.

From what the little princess had just told her it was about to get serious and people might even get badly injured. Lucy started to think hadn't showed her a way of making a person become sober quickly. She started going through a list of what she would need: water, salt, vinegar, fresh poppies, and sap from a large whispering willow. Noting that Lucy could get her hands on 5 of the 6 ingredients needed she quickly asked the other dragon slayer.

"Gajeel is there an old whispering willow close by anywhere near here I just need the sap." Lucy begged more than asked as if it would help to make him think of a place where one might be.

"How should I know if there is a fucking willow tree and where near here. Seriously bunnygirl what could you possibly need with crap like that anyway." He demanded with a metal eyebrow raised.

"Look if you're going to call me a name how about my name piercie" She paused hearing a loud explosion followed by a man saying "Fuck shit son of ice storm." Lucy raised her own eyebrow at the sound of that.

"Seems like the cavalry has arrived." Gajeel stated with a creepy smile on his face giving Lucy the chills she even thought that she felt Carla shiver.

"Now look Lucy you need to tell us why you need the sap so we can try and get it. But before any of that you need to SPEAK." Carla said for the first time. Lucy always knew she was snappy like that.

"Well I might be able to stop the effects of the alcohol but I need whispering willow sap." She finally explained to the three other people in the carriage. Seeing how they all looked shocked she started to continue with the explaining when Gajeel gabbed both girls dragging them out as quickly as he could. Wendy clutching Carla like a life line. When all four had just gotten out of the carriage the long-haired dragon slayer pushed them to the ground cover up their bodies with his own protecting them.

BOOOOM!

The carriage suddenly exploded; pieces of it flying everywhere they all looked around to see what had caused it and noticed that 5 people were surrounding one single girl. A man with pink spiky hair was directly in front of a girl in a blue bikini top with burgundy red capris and a giant fuzzy purse at least Lucy hoped it was a purse.

The pinkette was charging at her with a flaming fist but every time she would use what looked to be cards that deflected the flames shot at her.

"_That must be who made the carriage explode." _Lucy thought

On the guys left was a man who was only in boxers. Not that Lucy minded it was actually really hot. His lean chest looked almost like it was sculpted. He had the body of an athlete. He had a necklace around his neck but Lucy couldn't quite figure out what it was. He also had the Fairy Tail mark on his right peck. The dark hair really made him look more badass then anything. Beside him stood a taller much older looking man who was wearing a light blue cloak that matched his hair, Lucy noticed a red tattoo he also was holding a staff in his right hand. The staff itself didn't look special it looked like a stick with a spiral at the top of it but when he spun the staff around and a bolt of light shot out from it all thought of it vanished from Lucy's mind.

The fight was growing more and more intense Erza had now shifted to her Purgatory Armor but every time she went in the card lady did something that deflected her making her fly back and scrap against the ground. Metalicana was shooting things out of his scales that almost got the drunk psychopath but were always dodged. Lucy knowing that they weren't all going to last for much longer she shoved Gajeel off of her crouched on the ground to start looking for all the ingredients in her backpack.

"Gajeel go to your dad and tell him what I told you if he does know where a tree is tell him to get it as soon as possible, but that we would only need 2 spoonfuls of the sap. Your also going to have to help fight if your dad does go to get the sap." Lucy explained hurriedly to the metal dragon slayer who was looking at the fight like it was a gift to fight the drunk but you could still see the slight worried tint in his eyes as if leaving Lucy and Wendy where everyone could see them was a bad thing.

Finally nodding his head Gajeel replied "Ok bunnygirl but you need to keep an eye on the princess here while I go tell the old bastard what is happening. Then when I go fight the drunken ass wipe you need to stay out of sight and protected." The look in his eyes were deadly serious he then turned to Carla "Watch both girls cat don't let them do anything you wouldn't do" and with that he ran to the dragon.

Metalicana was actually really scary looking thought Lucy. Instead of scales it looked like they were thick shards of rock all molded together. He was at least 40ft tall he towered over everyone almost squinting at them to be able to even see his target but with the slight squint it just made him look even scarier his eyes were a misty white and when he replied to what Gajeel had told him you could see what looked like sharp skin piercing daggers all lined up into neat rows. When he looked up and saw Lucy staring at him, he gave her a slight nod and took off like a bolt of lightning. Glancing away Lucy knew she had to get to work and quick.

She looked over at the little white cat "Carla I am going to need your help I need a rock that would be able to ground things into like a salt of a paste," shifting her eyes to meet the princess "Princess I need poppies just the flowers though pick at least 12 of them then both of you hurry back." Both girls nodded their heads and quickly went to do what they were told.

With the instructions now given Lucy started looking in her bag praying that had packed the basic supplies. She pulled out of her bag; a hair brush, tooth paste, a box of tampons, 8 cooking chocolate, cinnamon stick, nutmeg, 3 cups of flour, sugar, a box of chalk, her favorite books, her writing supplies, a picture of her mom, dad and her before they both passed away, a bottle of mineral water, some medicine for headaches, rock salt but no vinegar.

"Come on it there has to be some vinegar somewhere in this bag," she huffed a little frustrated Lucy quickly put away everything she didn't need worried someone might see the other things in the bag. Even though Lucy had been talking to no one in particular she still got an answer.

"Aye it's a sad day when a girl doesn't pack fish as a supply," Jumping Lucy stared around to find the voice of what had just spoken to her not seeing anything on the ground she looked up and sure enough a flying blue cat with a fish in his mouth.

"You can't put fish in here is would go bad stupid cat," she huffed now looking in the smaller pockets of her bag hoping to find vinegar in it.

The little cat pouted "Your mean" it stated

"Look I don't have time for this I am trying to make something that will stop that" she said pointing at the fight which was now going even stronger, the pink haired guy was actually growing stronger with each deflect he countered with a non-magical move of his own. The dark haired mage was shooting balls of ice from a cannon and tattoo man was nowhere to be seen. Erza was now in her flame empress armor probably having some crazy plan building in her head. Gajeel Looked like he was a kid in an amusement park laughing while he dodged and returned punches had Lucy a little worried for the brunette

"So you need vinegar to do that?" questioned the cat

"Yes I do but I can't find any, and without it the mixture won't work." Lucy thinking it strange having a conversation with a cat.

"_Well you have already talked to Carla" She thought_

"Lucy! I got the flowers!" seeing the princess walking up to her with the flowers and Carla not far behind with what looks like a good rock.

"That's great princess hurry on over" Lucy said smiling at the little blunette.

"Would this work for the mixture as well?" a new voice asked.

Lucy looked up and noticed that it was the tattoo guy. Looking at what he was holding she saw packets she slowly grabbed one of them and flipped it over Lucy began reading what it was. The man had brought back vinegar from wherever he came from. Noticing the questioning look from Lucy he explained

"I overheard you before in the carriage I was walking by to try a sneak attack on Cana and heard you needed vinegar, then when I saw you had all the ingredients but the one Metalicana went to get and vinegar I remembered a restaurant a mile away and teleported and got what you needed. I just hope you can use it" he said

Nodding her head she replied "Ya any vinegar works I just needed the actual vinegar now I can make it. But I need to smear it underneath her nose but do you think that it would be possible for you to pin her to the ground long enough for that to happen." She asked hoping it was possible.

The men started rubbing his chin in thought "It should be I will get in contact with everyone telepathically and tell them I will connect you to me so when you are ready we all move in at once." Hearing that Lucy nodded her head understandingly.

"Oh by the way this might be a bad time to tell you this but my name is Jellal and I will be the man teaching you about magic and what magic would best work for you." He said with a smile while running off to rejoin the fight.

Lucy stayed there just staring at nothing when she heard giggles.

"You have a really funny look on your face Lushy," replied the giggling blue cat Wendy was even laughing to, Carla was just smirking.

"Shut it cat, now then let's get to work princess come over here you need to know this just in case something like this happens and I am not around to help you." She told the little princess.

"Ok Lucy but only if you call me Wendy from now on." She said smiling like she knew Lucy would give in with a sign Lucy nodded.

Wendy came closer to Lucy watching as the blonde ground all the ingredients on a big flat rock placing each into a different area never mixing them together just yet. They soon heard wings flapping from behind them but before they could turn around to see what was happening a flash of bright white light blinded there vision.

"Here I got you the sap from the tree and let me tell you sap is the fucking hardest thing to get out of a tree," a gruff voice spoke handing Lucy the last of the ingredients.

Finally knowing that she had the last component to the concoction she quickly told Jellal that who replied back with a "we're on it." Lucy started showing Wendy how to add each element while slowly pouring the vinegar, sap and mineral water liquid on top of it. Soon they had a pink paste hearing her name be called she saw that they had almost pinned Cana down. Scooping the newly created paste she cautiously walked towards the action.

"Lucy give me the paste while you run for cover." Erza said holding out her hand.

Lucy shook her head at Erza and explained when she got an eyebrow raised in her direction. "Erza do you remember the goo that made for Mr. Ricker the local bar owner all the time and how she always explained to him that she could make the powder and liquid but the person who puts all the ingredients together has to be the one to apply it. Well that's what this stuff I have to be the one to put it on her not you or it won't work." Lucy said with a straight face even though deep down she was terrified.

Nodding her head Erza joined the group of boy who had finally gotten a good grip on the brunette and were finally able to hold her down. Erza walked over and held onto her head making sure that it didn't move while Lucy was putting the gunk on her face. Lucy walked over to the girl who had fury shinning deep in her eyes. She hesitantly scooped up the gunk on two fingers bringing it to the girls face. Cana was trying to lean back but Erza and Jellal had a good grip so she had nowhere to go. Finally bringing her hand underneath of her nose and smudging the gunk onto the skin. Once all the goo was applied Lucy backed out of the way with Erza following suite. With Erza and Lucy both already witnesses to the mixture they knew what to plan for, while the boys had no idea what has going to happen.

All of a sudden Cana started thrashing more violently hitting pinky square in the nose with her fist and punching the shirtless guy in the chest with a loud THUD to each hit. Jellal noticing what Lucy and Erza both did had had enough of a brain to follow what they were doing. Gajeel wasn't lucky at all out of all four guys seeing as how he was the only one with a now bruised ball sack. He now lay on the ground in a tiny scrunched up ball and what sounded like whimpering, saying frequently "shit it hurts so bad!"

Lucy giggled seeing all the now in pain guys lying beside the finally unconscious Cana. The pinkette looked up from the ground still holding his nose.

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you," the menacing glare given was more adorable then scary.

Shrugging her shoulders she said "You have pink hair with that hair it made me think that it made you stronger and able to take a hit easier than all the rest of us," she said hoping to us his ego against him. It did his cheeks started to turn as pink as his hair while he was nodding his head

"Hey what about me, I took a hit to" The ice mage wheezed out.

"Well you're an ice mage they are always said to be able to take lots of damage and dish out even more and hardly feel a thing." She said with a smile.

"A…nnd… what about… mmeee." Gajeel tried to speak without whimpering but it didn't work.

Lucy bent down and stared deep into his eyes "Oh you? I hoped you would get hurt, let's think of it as karma for calling me bunnygirl all the time," she said with and evil smile that could rival Erza's causing the iron slayer to shiver and go back into his little ball. Wasn't payback a bitch.

**Thank you again for all the follows now remember review, review, review. Lots of those please. Oh and what did you think about the poppies get it because it is November 11. Well hope you guys enjoyed this one now it may seem like I am trying to give you guys a new one everyday but I am on the re-coop week at school so no homework just time to myself and a lot of ideas.**

**Now I am off night peoples I am going to bed! **


	3. She's Awake

**Hey again I am SO SO sorry for the long wait got stuck piled under homework and then with Christmas, but my mind was always still on the story I had all these (hopefully great) story ideas, they were just pouring down from my head and into my fingers iching to be put into a masterpiece. I remember that I was in math class and all of a sudden ideas just hit me and instead of doing what the teacher wanted me to do I was writing down notes and ideas for a new chapter. So I really hope you like this one. Now since I'm now on Christmas break I plan to write a lot more hopefully. And remember Review, Review, Review.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

**Now own to the story.**

_Recap:_

_Lucy bent down and stared deep into his eyes "Oh you? I hoped you would get hurt, let's think of it as karma for calling me bunny girl all the time," she said with and evil smile that could rival Erza's causing the iron slayer to shiver a go back into his little ball. Wasn't payback a bitch._

**(Well with that we have now discovered Lucy has a scary side not just the usual side. I know all the characters are a bit OOC but it makes it more interesting. There is more of that to come.)**

_She's Awake!_

_General POV:_

The four girls and the little blue cat were all sitting around Cana who had lost consciousness only a little while ago. Lucy was glad that the paste had worked but she knew that the girl was in for a MASSIVE hangover and pitied the girl a little bit. She did try and make her, Wendy, Carla and the idiot who couldn't get her name right explode like a watermelon being smashed by a baseball bat (**do they have baseball bats in Fairy Tail) **so not that much pitied feelings for her.

While the girls were watching Cana to make sure she was all right, prince Natsu and Lord Gray were trying to figure out who the blonde girl was by "talking" or maybe arguing is the better word with Metalicana and Gajeel. Jellal already knowing who they were simple snickered at the pink haired princes antics.

"Look you dimwitted brats this is a mission from your father" the dragon then points to Natsu and continues "the details are to not be spoken about unless completely safe. We are outside you dolts so the mission is classified information." Metalicana spoke quietly through clenched teeth trying to control his anger.

"All I want to know is who she is! You old metal nutcase!" Shouted the angry pinkette.

"Well flame-shit don't get pissy with us, we can't tell you so pull up those potty training undies you still wear and quit throwing a royal tantrum!" Gajeel snapped while getting in Natsu's face.

Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult "What did you say metal breath, I don't wear **undies** I wear boxers dumbass, you're thinking of the ice bastard over here, all I want to know is why that insane monster is near Wendy!" The prince demanded pushing Gajeel in the process.

"Oi, flame brain I obviously wear boxers anyway idoits we don't have time for a fight now but seriously why is Erza here, she left us over 6 months ago." The half-naked said Gray with his teeth clenched at what Natsu had just said about him.

"The only reason we know that is because you're a stripper ice pervert and get some clothes on, my baby sister is right over there asshole." Natsu pointed at Gray.

"What when did that happen?!" Yelled Gray finally realizing that he was only in his boxers.

"Gi-hihihihi… it could be worse Gray you could have completely destroyed the carriage that was caring not only the _precious baby sister_ and _the cat she loves dearly_ but also a completely innocent bunny girl and the only way of getting to Crocus without walking." Said a laughing Gajeel. Metalicana joined in because it was funny the prince was extremely protective of his sister but had almost killed her in the fight. Gray and even Jellal joined in the laughter. With that the hot headed pink haired boy turned beat red making all the guys laugh harder, this caused Natsu to become angry and attack all four of them.

The boys hadn't realized that they had caught the attention of all the girls and Happy who were all still surrounding a still unconscious Cana. Wendy and Happy were giggling at the fight going on. Erza and Carla did not look to happy though both had a deadly auras around them, whereas Lucy was just confused she could tell by the guild marks that were now visible on the pink boy (who she had just realized was actually the prince) and Gajeel but she didn't understand how they all knew Erza it made no sense in her mind. She understood that the kingdom had guilds all over Magnolia to help the king protect the rest of the kingdom but why these people from what looked to be the mark of the strongest guild Fairy Tail would even know Erza. Yes she didn't know much about Erza but the Oak town wasn't very big and information about what happens outside of it was to a minimum. Sure the town got a lot of business because of _The Cake Emporium _but that was about it.

After about 10 minutes of the fighting Erza couldn't take it anymore. She started walking to the area where all the boys were fighting the deadly aura following her like a second skin.

"Friends…" She angrily looked over at Metalicana and quickly added "and fathers shouldn't fight SO KNOCK IT OFF!" with that Erza started beating the crap out of the guys.

Raising an eyebrow in question Lucy asked "Why does it feel like Erza knows them all, I've been thinking this even while they were all fighting against Cana?"

She looked at the three smaller ones hoping that one of them would give her an answer. She did get what she was hoping for by the little blue cat.

"Well you see Erza was part of Fairy Tail around 6 months ago she just up and left Master said something about a vacation or something like that, Erza was SUPER strong and one of the scariest people in the guild." He stated

"Really I never knew Erza was part of a guild before." She stated.

"Wait what! You never knew Erza was in Magnolias top guild!" The blue cat yelled. This caused everyone in the meadow to stop and stare at the blonde.

"Um… no." She said slowly before continuing "I come from a small town and for the past 11 years trying to get the cake shop off its feet." She finished with a simple shrug as if to say "who really cares."

Lucy was trying to figure out why everyone was acting as if they had saw a ghost it was the truth trying to get _The Cake Emporium_ off its feet was much harder than it looked because they were located in such a small town in Magnolia she hadn't really taken any notice to what was going on outside of it.

"L-L-Lucy are you saying you had no idea what so ever when you hired me." Erza said with what looked like hope in her eyes.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying. I had no idea who you were or why you came to my town all I knew was that you were looking for a job and had no coalification what so ever and wanted to learn. I didn't really care who you were plus you know what I had done the past couple of years to make the shop the best in all of Magnolia." The way she said it to Erza was like she should've already known this.

After what Lucy said Erza started crying she ran up and gave the blonde a bone shattering hug to her armor.

"Lucy" she started not noticing everyone grimacing while watching the blonde struggle for air "I am so happy I had been worried that you only hired me because of who I was, it was one of the reasons why I left for a little bit." She said still crying.

Lucy was struggling to get any air into her lungs. Finally someone spoke up to try and save the poor suffocating girl.

"ERZA! You're choking Lushy!" Wailed Happy with tears rolling down his like a river.

Erza then looked down to see Lucy turning purple. She quickly released her grip on Lucy; she began kneeling while bowing her head repeatedly apologize for nearly killing the poor blonde. When Lucy was finally set free from her prison she collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Wendy had run over to her in a panic as did Carla; they wanted to make sure Erza hadn't crushed the helpless girl's windpipe. Happy had also flown over and was now holding Lucy's arm balling. For some strange reason he had already grown much attached to her even though the little cat only had known her for about an hour.

While all of this was happening the four men who had been fighting before lay in agony watching the scene occur. Erza had thoroughly kicked there ass, she had even had Metalicana crying for mercy.

With all the excitement they had all forgotten about Cana. She was now sitting up watching everything happen. She looked almost normal. Her eyes had no trace of pain or drowsiness as if she did not feel the affect all the alcohol she had drank.

"What's going on here?" She said looking around fully aware of all her surroundings.

With that everyone froze. The people surrounding Lucy stopped fussing over her and Lucy stopped trying to push them all off. The boys had stopped groaning in agony. All at the same time stopped everything they were doing and looked up to see Cana wide awake.

"About time you woke up drunk," Gajeel croaked out.

Cocking her head a little Cana asked "Where am I. I remember having a match with Bacchus and getting more drunk than usual, then nothing. I don't remember anything after that." She finished while stretching her arms in the air and look giving a jaw cracking yawn.

"Really." Lucy spoke up. She was finally sitting up and able to breath from the death hug Erza had given her. Happy had crawled into her lap and was watching silently at what was happening. **(I thought because of how close they got in the anime it should be the same for my story.) **"You mean you don't remember attacking everyone and nearly killing Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and I" she said with a raised brow.

Cana's eyes went wide with realization "W-w-wait did I go destructo again." She said with panic in her voice. She looked around to the faces she had already knew not the blonde mystery girl and she saw all their heads nodding in union.

"Aye, you complete took us all me, ice princess, metal face and papa metal face, even Jellal and Erza." The pink haired prince said.

"Ok but how did you get me to stop, normally you have to wait till the alcohol leaves yours truly." She stated proudly straightening her back. She was Magnolia's strongest alcoholics. Unfortunately the first place title went to Quarto Cerberus one and only Bacchus Groh. For some reason she couldn't beat him in a match.

That is when the explanation and even some previous questions were answered. Jellal was the one to explain it. He told her/everyone about how Lucy was the one to make the mixture that stop her in her tracks, he also explained who Lucy was and why she was even there to begin with. Everyone started asking questions about Lucy after the explanation was done. They all asked questions like "What type of magic will she use," Or "What do you mean by mixture," or "What type of food does she make." All sorts of questions were flown Jellal's way. He simple told them "Time will tell." Leaving the more confused to start with.

"Anyway on to more important matters," everyone looked up to see that Metalicana who had transformed into his dragon form. When he noticed everyone looking at him he continued "we need to get out of here quickly having both royals in the same place, out in the open with no cover what so ever isn't very safe we have to get some cover soon or at least out of sight. I will fly us all back the rest of the way to the castle. Alright with that everyone so climb up" He finished saying it while lowering himself and his wings so that they could climb on top of his back. Everyone started to climb onto his back except for Lucy who seemed to have stopped and was staring out into the meadow.

Then out of nowhere Lucy started running into the meadow. With this sudden action it surprised everyone. They quickly started yelling for her to come back but she just kept running. As if she couldn't hear a thing. No had even seemed to notice the translucent figure hovering near by with a warm smile on its face.

**What's going to happen to Lucy, who is that strange figure? I know you now have questions with no answers but they will be answered. Now remember to review, review, review tell me what you thought problems that need fixing or just if this chapter sucked. I need these to improve so please help you by helping me write better stories to give to you.**


	4. EVERYONE HAS TO READ RATING CHANGED TO M

**Hey everyone this is not a chapter but PLEASE READ THIS! **

**I am going to change the rating to M because I will be adding even more mentions of sex like HUGE amounts and in much more explicit. **

**I wanted to make sure that if anyone isn't ok with the whole mentions of lot more sex that you are going to have to wait a long time because I will make a none sex version that's is toned down quite a bit, but only after I make this complete version. It will be the same but just no sex and not as explicit. **

**So after this update by tomorrow I should be posting a new chapter with things like that.**

**So for those of you not ok please stop reading and those that are going to continue please review!**


	5. Mama's Magic?

**Hello Everyone,**

**I am SO SORRY I have been already swamped and in the update I even said I would give you one I am a horrible person. I know I promised a lot of updates but I haven't even given you a single one. I have no excuse at all it just slipped my mind and I apologies for that. Anyway here is the brand new chapter. I am just saying this now I am a slow updater!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

_Recap:_ _Everyone started to climb onto his back except for Lucy who seemed to have stopped and was staring out into the meadow. Then all of a sudden Lucy started running into the meadow. This surprised everyone. They started yelling for her to come back but she just kept running. No had even noticed the translucent figure hovering near by with a warm smile on its face._ Now then on to the Story!

_Mama's Magic?_

_Lucy's POV:_

I don't know why I started running. I lost all control of my body it felt like I was almost being pulled somewhere. The strangest thing about it was that I was letting it pull me, the vibe that I was getting reminded me of when I was younger.

I didn't really remember much about my life before Ms. Spetto except about what my dad had taught me about business and my mom, about how happy she always was. I remember she always had a smile on her face, but this feeling was different I could feel energy flow through my entire body. Even my body seemed to remember what it was from as it just kept on making me run towards wherever I was going.

As I started running I had the vague sense that someone was following me on foot not too far behind. This scared me a little bit. I was a fast runner in shoes but the shoes that I had on weren't that great I was in a simple dark blue slip-on flat. So with my mind and body now working together to get away from whomever was following my I kicked them off while running and took off gaining more speed ever second. The reason why I was so good at running was because I used to have to run the deliveries over to where they were order for. When I say run I really meant run, I had to pull a wagon that held the cake or whatever I was dropping off and I had to run as fast as I could to make sure it was there on time not to mention watch out for bumps and anything I became my cities fastest runner and I still had all that experience with me. So running away from someone following me was easy.

As I kept running I the field slowly started leaving and it became woods as I kept running I soon got to an area that was surrounded by a waterfall. It almost looked like there was a hole in the ground. There was a walkway like path that went into the center of it all and what looked like a memorial at the end of it.

**(I hope you get what I was trying to describe you know where Lucy saves Loki from dying. That place.)**

As I looked around I started to slow down. I was walking by the time I had gotten to the center and was now breathing heavily trying to fill my lungs with air.

"Hello is anyone there!" I yelled out. I had a vague feeling that someone was there.

All of a sudden I was blinded by light I looked away shielding my face.

"Hello Lucy," a soft voice said.

I jumped slightly at the voice and slowly turned to see who had spoken. I audibly gasped at what I saw. What I saw both startled me and calmed me. In front of me were people or at least I thought they were people? These "people" were defiantly not there when I arrived. There were many of them one looked like a mermaid, another looked like a grandfather clock…wait a minute is that a giant goat in a tux. I think the only normal looking ones were the ones that looked like a maid and the one in a suit with orange hair.

I rubbed my eyes to check and make sure I wasn't dreaming, when I finally proved to myself that there were in fact walking goats and clocks present I stuttered out "W-who are you,"

I looked at them hoping for an answer when I started feeling gusts of wind whipping down on me. Before I even knew what had happened the creature like things well except for the mermaid and a few others had all moved to protect me from branches and/or water from hitting me. This confused me to no end, they were protecting me for no reason. Yet it made me feel wrong and want to tell them to stop and protect themselves. So I did.

"What are you doing stop it, you could get hurt I can take care of myself you idiots!" I screamed at them. They all just seemed to laugh at me and continue protecting me like nothing happened. I was wrong about the maid and the guy with orange hair. The guy had gold orbs now glowing on his hands while he punched the tree branches away, the maid well she was right now holding down the back of my skirt which was blowing from the wind not even moving in the slightest from the wind. It was almost like she was drilled to the ground.

Finally when the wind stopped I looked around but saw nothing but a tiny dot far away then finally I saw two people Jellal and the prince who were both out of breath. I looked closer and found that Jellal had picked up my shoes. I mentally told myself that they must have been the ones following me. But what I hadn't noticed when I looked over was the intensity that the prince was actually looking at me with. I hadn't noticed his eyes that were searching my entire body looking for any signs of injures or harm.

_General POV:_

Lucy was still not quite getting the strange creatures and who they were, but while she was thinking that Natsu was silently cursing her.

Natsu didn't know what had over taken him but the minute he saw that girl; Luigi or something dart off his whole body went on alert. Something about that girl just set him off with the need to protect her and keep her hidden from the rest of the world. So now here he was gasping for air because he had chased a girl like his life had depended on it the thing was she meant nothing to him. He was even searching the girl from afar to make sure she didn't have any injuries. He had yet to even notice Jellal even there beside him.

Now some would say the way he was looking might have been classified as checking her out but he wasn't. He swore on his fire he wasn't. He was definitely, 100%, not CHECKING HER OUT.

Sure she had long silk blonde hair that made you want to wrap it around your hand while you fucked her into submission or those sweet plump lips that would look glorious wrapped around his long thick cock, and a body that made you want to roll over and beg, but checking her out was not something he was doing.

Natsu looked over and noticed that a guy with orange hair was now yelling at Jellal (who he had in fact just realized was even there) to be more careful of where he use his magic because he could have hurt the princess. At that Natsu looked around for his little sister making sure that no one saw how he looked at the blonde girl, worried that she may think badly of him, however still not understanding what the orange guy meant.

While all the mayhem was going on the transparent figure was still silently watching the uproar. The being was giggling watching the argument between the celestial spirt and Jellal. But then turned back to the young future couple.

The girl was now talking to one of her future spirts, while the pink haired boy was obviously try to hide a raging hard on from just checking the blonde haired girl out. The soul giggled again picturing there little babies running about. But soon remembered that its own adorable younger sibling was also quite madly in love with the pink haired Dragon-Slayer. With a sigh the white haired demon still hardly visible kept watch over the excitement.

**(I hope everyone got who I was talking about if not then all will be revealed later. Also the younger sibling I don't know if I should make her a little bitchy like or stay the same nice sweet girl she is. Please tell me.)**

_Lucy's POV:_

I was now talking to the goat in a tux. He had told me not to be alarmed but I mean he was a goat in a tux talking. I laughed at that. He just stared at me puzzled.

"Sorry, it's just funny because you say not to be alarmed but you are a goat in a tux." I continued to laugh.

He chuckled at that "Yes I can see where you would find that funny Miss Lucy,"

I was a little taken aback by that I mean how he knew my name. I never mentioned my name or even told him so how the hell did he know my name. The questioning look must have shown on my face because he soon answered my question.

"I know your name Miss Lucy because we are celestial spirits who used to belong to your mother. Your mother made it so that when she died we would be given to you. But your mother passed away before she could fully finish the will." The goat replied.

This confused me so much it made no sense Mama never did magic unless it was something I didn't remember but I would've remembered something this important.

"Wait a minute you goat butler, my Mama never did magic so there is NO way in hell you could of "belonged" to her. I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." I stated this and turned around to begin walking over to Jellal but was stopped by the maid who held onto my skirt before.

"Wait princess!" She cried before continuing "You are the right girl you just don't remember the magic part because when you were younger your magic grew faster than your teeny tiny body could handle. So Master Makarov's mind spell hasn't worn off yet." She explained.

Mind spell what the fuck was a mind spell! Is that even a thing and if it was why the hell was she saying I had it placed on me?! What about Makarov isn't he the Master of Fairy Tail how do I know him? So many questions were going through my head I didn't understand what was going on anymore.

The maid continued "Yes princess, when you were younger your mother was a part of Fairy Tail she was one of the best celestial mages this world had ever seen. Then she met your father, he and your mother met while your father was on a business trip to Fairy Tail to help the master with some money issues they seemed to be having at the time. They were so in love. A year later they got married and found out Lady Layla was pregnant with you. Everything was great you grew up to have your mother's powers, you had many friends in Fairy Tail as well; in fact the prince was actually your best friend. Then the King of Enca who was only a prince at the time met you."

**Ok so here is chapter 4! Again I am so sorry for not updating for like a month. Remember I want reviews lots of them.** **I want to know what you guys think. Especially what Lisanna should be like.**


	6. Pair of Black Shoes

**Sorry for the last chapter and the cliffy AND REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW and tell me how you want the little sister to be like of the person watching the scenes unfold.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

_Recap: "Everything was great you grew up to have your mother's powers, you had many friends in Fairy Tail as well; in fact the prince was actually your best friend. Then the King of Veronica who was only a prince at the time met you."_

**Now onto the story!**

Pair of Black Shoes

_Lucy's POV:_

After that last sentence the goat guy, and the maid looked so upset like something tragic happened. It was starting to scare me I mean the maid looked like she was about to cry at least that's what I thought her face was scrunched up but she also looked like she was taking a dump.

"She's right princess" said a voice from behind me. I quickly turn around to find a guy with orange hair and glasses right behind me with Jellal and Pinky right beside him. I didn't think that the prince knew what was going on because he looked totally lost kind of dumb struck, it could have been just me but the way he was looking at me made it look like he was undressing me with his dark onyx eyes. It made a shiver of lust run down my spine and my panties a little moist. I saw him take a deep breath in and his eyes glaze over. Then I quickly remembered what we were talking about.

I looked over to see Jellal smirking like he could tell what had just happened with the prince and I. Here I was getting wet when I needed to figure out what the hell they meant and suddenly I was pissed off I didn't know what was going on so far what they told me made sense to a point; but now there were the looks of sadness. Not to mention some mind spell I still didn't know what the hell that was!

"Right about what. I have no proof about anything all I have is your word and personally the story makes sense but what about this mind spell that was supposedly "placed" on my? Or this prince I met? Or the fact that after scrunchie over there," I point to the maid "and the goat guy look sad after saying."

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. Man I really wish I could have a cupcake right now. I look to see that the red head was trying not to laugh I look around and see Jellal snickering and Pinky full out laughing his ass off at me. I couldn't figure out what made them laugh. Looks like the breathing didn't help because I was angry again.

"What now!" I demand to all of them

"Srunchie?" Jellal asks

I blush not realizing I had said it out loud normally I would have just said maid "When she looked upset her face scrunched up and it looked like she was taking a dump." I replied making them all now burst out laughing and my blush get deeper.

"The prince you met Lady Lucy was several years older than you. At the time you were 5 and he was 13." I spin around to see a floating cross with what looked like two other crosses as mustaches. Once he saw I was now paying attention to him he continued. "The boy was enthralled by the fact that you were only 5 years old and could summon 2 of the golden gate keys at the same time. You see you are only supposed to be able to summon one at a time not to mention the fact that golden gate keys are more powerful than all the other silver keys but at 5 years old you could summon 2 of these keys. The power you showed was incredible even the celestial king was amazed by this fact." He paused to take a breath.

I cut in before he could start again. "Do you think we could sit down I am kind of getting cramps in my legs for standing so much." There was a flash of golden light I cover my eyes to keep from going blind at the sight of it.

When I look up a pink girl with what looked to be ram horns was standing beside what looked like to be a fluffy pink chair of clouds.

"I-I-I'm sorry but is this alright princess," she stutters out looking shyly around. I slowly walk in between the maid and the goat. Whose names I seriously need to get. As I walked up to the fluffy chair I reach out to touch it, it was soft more soft then anything I have ever felt before.

"What is it made of?" I ask in awe right before I jump into it and wiggle around like you would do in a hotel room bed. It's even softer than a baby bum. I giggle at the thought that most people say that a baby's butt is soft but compared to this its sharp shards of glass. I look up to see everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of child wow just did something inappropriate in front of guests.

"What?" I ask innocently while lifting my feet off the ground to curl them underneath me.

They all look at me for a while before laughing at me. What is with people and the laughing seriously I don't understand them at all.

"What now." I moan out wrapping some of the soft fluff around me, not even noticing the prince's reaction to the sound that had just come out of me. They just keep laughing.

I look up to the ram girl she is blushing while looking at me.

"What's your name?" I ask because seriously I need to get the names of these spirts if they actually did "belong" to me.

She starts to stutter "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-I'm A-A-Aries." She finally squeaks out.

"Well Aries it's nice to meet you and I'm guessing this fluff is made by you and I am just saying but it is so soft!" I giggle out the last part. I see her blush deepen before she replies with a tiny "Thank you"

"Ahem," I look up to see the cross again looking like he is ready to continue with the story but before he starts I cut in again.

I point my finger at him and say "You can only start after you tell me your name."

He looks shocked at first before nodding accepting what I had just asked for.

"My name is Crux and I can get you any information about Earthland and the celestial world." He gives me a look as if to say "can I continue the story now," I nod my head. I am comfortable and getting a story I'm killing two birds with one stone.

Crux then continues "As I was saying the power you showed as a child was amazing but if you were trained for evil it could be Magnolia's downfall. The prince of Enca had already realized this and had start slowly seeping dark magic into your everyday life enough that no one would realize it until it was too late. But your mother had figured it out within the first week because you wore. One. Single. Pair. Of. Black. Sparkly. Shoes." My jaw dropped at what he told me mama could figure something like that out with me only wear a single pair of black sparkly shoes. Go mama!

"Your mother was indeed amazing how she could figure something like that out is incredible. Your mother quickly went to see Makarov and tell him the news who quickly believed what your mother was saying because every time you were to wear any sort of black or use any sort of black in anything coloring, food, books you would say you hated it and start crying. So Makarov went straight to the king to discuss what to do about you slowly being taken over by dark magic to be used for you power. You were brought to Grandine to be healed but all the adults who knew about this were worried, that if nothing was done then history would yet again repeat itself. In order to prevent another occurrence of this happening again Makarov placed the mind spell on you. It locked away any and all of your memories of your mother using magic or Fairy Tail or the ones of us who were already your celestial spirts all memories of what had gone on for the first 5 years of your life were locked away in your mind till the time came for Makarov to take the seal away. Your mother left Fairy Tail the one place that was a home to her in order to hide you away. Luckily your father had just gotten extremely wealthy and was able to afford for everything. No magic was to be EVER be used around you your parents feared that something so small would eventually make you break the seal. Unfortunately not long after Lady Layla got sick and passed away and your father died several months later leaving you in the care of Ms. Spetto" He finished with a sigh.

I was shocked and devastated all this just to get to me because of some stupid power I possessed. My face was damp. I lifted my hand up to touch my face shocked to find that it was wet. When did I start crying? I don't remember shedding any tears during the story Crux had just told me. I snuggled closer into the fluffy cloud to try and give me some comfort in what I had just heard. My own mama gave up her happiness, her family for me, she wasn't even a loud to use magic because of me. I took everything that mattered to her away.

"Lucy?" I looked up to see everyone there. All of the celestial spirts looking at me with worried expressions except the mermaid who glared at me when I looked at her I gulped, Jellal, the pink boy and everyone from the fight against Cana. Lord Gray whose face held no emotion the same with Gajeel and Metalicana, Cana who had an almost pitied expression on her face, Erza who also had tears in her eyes, Wendy who was bawling into her brothers side saying it wasn't fair and Carla and Happy. Carla looked upset as well but not as much as Happy who was bawling so hard he was now making puddles on the ground.

I laugh silently at this the poor thing was taking this worse than I was. Slowly I got up from my cloud and walk over to the poor little guy to try and calm him down to make sure that he didn't end up crying himself to death.

_Natsu's POV:_

I watched as Luigi got up from the cloud she was sitting on and slowly walk over to Happy and gently pick him up and hold him to her chest like a baby, rocking him and shushing him saying that everything was going to be alright.

It didn't make any sense this girl just got her world tipped upside down and here she is comforting my cat. I was shocked from what I had just heard apparently this girl use to be a part of Fairy Tail not just that but we were best friends. It would explain the memories I have of playing with a little blonde haired girl every day, when I was younger who just disappeared out of the blue one day. I remember being so sad and asking dad and mom where she went and just getting a sad look directed at me, but to know that this girl was that girl who I had constantly told my parents was my mate. Is scary.

I was holding onto Wendy who had already taken a great liking to Luigi as well. I think everyone had. Even me possible, but it might just be the physical attraction talking.

But for some reason it angered me to think that someone wanted to take her away from me… Wait. Me! Why would I be angry about something like that…?

_**Mate**_

A voice whispered in my head.

_**Must protect mate. **_

Wait what! Protect who?

_**Mate. Protect. Fuck. Mark. Keep Forever.**_

WHAT THE HELL!

_**Mate. Mark. Fuck. Fuck Mate.**_

"What the FUCK!" I scream out loud holding my head in my hands.

_General POV:_

Everyone stops and stares at Natsu. His sudden outburst made everyone jump into a fighting stance, even Metalicana who had transformed into a dragon ready to protect the prince and princess.

"Natsu." Erza said glaring at the prince. "Why did you do that? You made me think something was attacking." She said menacingly. The poor prince shivered in fear trying not to hide behind something or take off running so that his little sister didn't think he was a coward.

"Leave it alone for now Erza." Lucy spoke up. Happy was now sleeping soundly cradled in Lucy's arms. "We need to get to the castle so that I can find this Makarov and make him take this stupid seal off my memories. Then we can figure out why," she paused to glare at Natsu "this dumbass scared the crap out of us."

"What about us miss Lucy?" Lucy turned as well as everyone's attention to see who had spoken. It was a regular looking girl with what looked to be a harp on her back.

"Well tell me your name and I will give you your answer." She said smiling. The girl blinked before giggling.

"I am Lyra," she replied still giggling.

"Ok well Lyra, obviously you are all coming with me. I mean unless you don't want to come back with me." She quickly added looking at each celestial spirt.

The tension in the air waiting for that answer was so think it felt like your chest was being squeezed so no air could ever be taken again.

All of a sudden Lucy was surrounded by the sprits. Getting hugs and yes's left and right. Lucy made sure to ask for names and with each name she got they gave her there key and disappeared to who knows where. Finally was the orange hair guy.

"My name is Loke, princess. You saved my life long ago and I will spend every day of my life saving yours." He said with a bow. "Oh! And here this will be useful with keeping all of the keys on you. Without them piling up." He gestured to Lucy's used to be free hand that was now filled with keys. Lucy looked down at her hand and noticed all the keys were now hanging on a ring with a case surrounding it. Lucy looked up to thank Loke but when she did he wasn't there anymore.

"Lucy. We should be going now." Erza said gesturing to Metalicana who had already gotten most of the people on his back.

"Erza, what's Fairy Tail like?" Lucy asks the redhead.

"Its home." Was her only reply before helping Lucy get up onto Metalicana's back to be taken to the place that would soon become the place where her heart would both be shattered and mended by the same person.

**Like it give me a review. Hate tell me why.**

** Oh and don't forget to tell me how you think Lisanna should be cause I don't know. And again I am a slow updater but when I get a review telling me to feed there addictions makes me want to drop everything and write. **


End file.
